The First Cars Musical
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Here it is! I am pleased to present, after a very late night, the first-ever Cars musical! There's plenty of humor in this one, but also some peril for those who like thrillers! So, heeeerrre we go! And I don't own any of the sons sung in this, their rightful owners do. I also don't own any characters except for Foxy, and the ideas. Rated Kplus for some slightly 'gory' scenes(oil.)
1. Chapter 1

**And now, I proudly present to you the first Cars Musical! *hears clapping* Thank you, thank you. Now, if you all would just sit back and enjoy the show, we will begin shortly. **

* * *

One morning, Fillmore and Foxy were hanging out under the tree in his yard. Well, Foxy was in it. She had managed to climb onto a comfortable branch, and was now resting on it, gazing out at the surrounding area. Fillmore glanced up at her contented sigh, and chuckled. He turned his radio on, and began swaying with the music.

"_Ow, she's a brick, house. She's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out. She's a brick, house. That lady's stacked, and that's a fact, ain't holdin' nothin' back. Ow, she's a brick, house. Well we're together, everybody knows, and this is how the story goes. She knows she's got everything a woman needs to get a man, yeah yeah. How can she lose, the good stuff she use. 36-24-36, ow, what a winnin' hand! Oh she's a brick, house. She's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out. 'Cause she's a brick, house. That lady's stacked, and that's a fact, this is how the story goes. 'Cause she's a brick, house! Yeah, she's the one, the only one. Built like an Amazon, yeah, yeah. The clothes she wears, her sexy ways, make an old man wish for younger days, yeah yeah! She knows she's built, and knows how to please. Sure 'nuff to knock a strong man to his knees! Yo she's a brick, house! Yeah she's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out. Ohhoh, brick, house! Yeah she's the one, the only one. Built like an Amazon, yeah. Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it da-da-da! Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it! Oh a brick, house! Yeah she's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out! Oh, a brick, house! Yeah, she's the one, the only one. Built like an Amazon, yeah. Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it down now! Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it down now! Shake it down, shake it down now. Shake it down, shake it down now! Shake it down, shake it down now! Shake it down, shake it! Oh, a brick, house!_"

When the song ended, Foxy blushed. "Knock it off." She replied with a half-whimper, half-giggle.

Fillmore chuckled, and the two gazed at each other fondly.

* * *

Later that morning, Foxy was wandering down the main street, looking for something interesting to do, when she heard someone singing. She looked around in confusion, and noticed that it was coming from... "Ramone's? Hmmm..." Foxy crept closer to the door, and saw Ramone, his back to her, singing along to the radio.

"_All, my friends, know the low rider. The low rider is a little higher._"

He was cleaning the shop, nodding his hood to the beat of the music and moving up and down on his hydraulics.

"_Low rider drives a little slower. Low rider is a real go-er. Hey!_"

Foxy leaned up against one of the columns outside the entrance to watch him, a playful smile on her face.

"_Low rider knows every street, yeah. Low rider is the one to meet, yeah._"

He continued cleaning, working near the lift and paint booths.

"_Low rider don't use no gas now. Low rider don't drive too fast._"

Foxy continued watching, unbeknownst to him.

"_Take a little trip, take a little trip. Take a little trip and see. Take a little trip, take a little trip. Take a little trip with me._"

As the song ended, Ramone finished up with the shop, only to turn around at Foxy's quiet laugh. "'Sup, L-Z?" This was his playful nickname for her, and her grin grew wider.

"Not too much. Just listening to two insane cars just randomly start singing."

Ramone chuckled, then asked who the other car was.

"Fillmore." She replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Shoulda seen it comin', dude."

"Yeah, I guess so. You know where Lightning is?"

"Haven't seen 'im, L-Z."

She sighed, then raised a hand to him before leaving.

"See ya later, man." His voice drifted back to her, and she smiled.

As if on cue, she heard a heavily rumbling engine behind her. She turned around, only to find the very car she was looking for.

"Hey, Foxy. You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Uhh, hello? It's Friday, and our next race is in Texas...?"

"Oh! Right!"

"Come on, let's go." The two headed for their separate trailers, and the crew plus the racer were soon on their way.

* * *

Mater, to keep himself entertained was fiddling with his radio to try to find something interesting. He stopped when he heard the opening sound to Alabama's 'If You're Gonna Play In Texas'.

"_If you're gonna play in Texas, you've gotta have a fiddle in the band. That lead guitar is hot, but not for 'Louisiana Man'. So rosin up that bow for 'Faded Love' and let's all dance. If you're gonna play in Texas, you've gotta have a fiddle in the band. I remember down in Houston, we were puttin' on a show, when a cowboy in the back stood up and yelled, 'Cotton Eyed Joe'! He said 'We love what you're doin', boy's don't get us wrong. There's just somethin' missin' in your song.' If you're gonna play in Texas, you've gotta have a fiddle in the band. That lead guitar is hot, but not for 'Louisiana Man'. So rosin up that bow for 'Faded Love' and let's all dance. If you're gonna play in Texas, you've gotta have a fiddle in the band._"

Mater had began singing to himself, his tow hook swinging from side to side with the melody. It was lucky he was in the back of the group, otherwise he might've caught one of the others with his hook.

"_So we dusted off our boots and put our cowboy hats on straight. Them Texans raised the roof when Jeff opened up his case. You say ya'll wanna two-step, ya say ya wanna do-si-do. Well here's a fiddlin' song before we go. If you're gonna play in Texas, you've gotta have a fiddle in the band. That lead guitar is hot, but not for 'Louisiana Man'. So rosin up that bow for 'Faded Love' and let's all dance. If you're gonna play in Texas, you've gotta have a fiddle in the band._"

Now he was swaying from side to side, and his voice was carrying. Lightning could hear him across Mack's intercom, and rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Oh, brother."

"_If you're gonna play in Texas, you've gotta have a fiddle in the band. That lead guitar is hot, but not for 'Louisiana Man'. So rosin up that bow for 'Faded Love' and let's all dance. If you're gonna play in Texas, you've gotta have a fiddle in the band. Yeee-ha!_"

Mater, it seemed, was having a grand old time with his newly-discovered source of entertainment, and Foxy was beginning to hear him. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Three..."

Somehow, the group didn't get bored with Mater's 'energetic' sing-along, and it actually seemed to move the group along faster. They reached the hotel much earlier then expected. The group turned in early that night, and were on the road again the next morning.

* * *

This time, Mack was the one leading the group in song. He had seemingly forgotten that the others were behind him as he tuned his radio to the older country station as well.

"_East bound and down, loaded up an' truckin'. A-we gonna do what they say can't be done. We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there, I'm East bound, just watch ol' Bandit run. Keep your foot hard on the pedal, son never mind them brakes. Let it all hang out 'cause we got a run to make. The boys are thirsty in Atlanta, and there's beer in Texarkana, so we'll bring it back, no matter what it takes! East bound and down, loaded up an' truckin'. A-We gonna do what they say can't be done. We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there! I'm East bound just watch ol' Bandit run!_"

Foxy could hear him singing as Fillmore dropped back a little, and sighed. "What is this, a frickin' musical?" She rolled over in the beanbag chair, and pulled the blanket over her head so she wouldn't hear any more. The group just kept motoring along, oblivious to her distaste. **(A/N: Yes, Foxy, it is.)**

"_East bound and down, loaded up an' truckin'. A-We gonna do what they say can't be done. We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there, I'm East bound just watch ol' Bandit run! Ol' Smokey's got them ears on, he's hot on your trail, an' he ain't gonna rest 'till you're in jail. So you've gotta dodge him, you've gotta duck 'im, you've gotta keep that diesel truckin'. Just put that hammer down an' give it hell! East bound and down, loaded up an' truckin'. A-We gonna do what they say can't be done. We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there, I'm East bound just watch ol' Bandit run!_"

Foxy could still hear the song, and groaned as she tried to not get a headache. Mack was a very LOUD singer, and Foxy supposed that it was because he was a semi. Bigger car, bigger voice. Finally, she gave up and lifted the blanket off her head. It was getting way too hot underneath. When she did, she was thankful to hear the singing stop. "Ohthankgod." She replied in one breath, adding a sigh on the end.

* * *

They reached the next hotel around nightfall, and Foxy ducked inside Fillmore's room. The two fell asleep cuddled up next to one another, as usual, and didn't wake up until nine the next morning. They got their morning coffee, then Fillmore radioed her that they were almost to the track. "Really? Awesome!" When he shut the radio off, Foxy sighed with relief. "Now maybe everyone will stop singing." She grumbled, flopping into her beanbag chair to read and drink coffee.

They reached the track with plenty of time to spare, and Lightning went out for some practice laps.

Nobody was singing, and everybody was busy with something. Foxy was deciding to give her ears ear tufts or not, or just make her ears fluffier. Fillmore was making sure the fuel was plentiful, and helping Foxy decide.

"Maybe a little bit more furry, but not too furry, 'cause if it's too furry it might look like your hair, man."

"Yeah, good thinking." Foxy replied, and set to make her ears look a bit more furry. "What about the tail...Hmmm..." She mumbled to herself, then shrugged and planned the same thing for it.

Finally, the opening ceremonies were finished, and Foxy was sitting where she normally did, on the crew chief's right side. Lightning was starting out in the middle of the pack, because that was where he had placed during qualifying.

"Not a bad spot. Could've been better, but could've been worse." Doc had told him.

The green flag dropped, and the racers sped past the start/finish line, the two rows quickly getting disorganized. "They're going three wide into the first turn! Oh, Junior was cut off by that rookie for Leak-Less Racing! He sure is gutsy for a rookie, Bob."

"You said it, Darrel. He isn't playing around today. Whether it's because he's afraid of getting caught up in the pack, or because he wants to prove something to the other racers, he's taken the lead!"

"Oh, would ya look at that! Stolen by Junior! He won't leave that rookie alone today, Bob!"

"It doesn't look like it, Darrel, but let's see what happens as the race goes on."

Down in the pits, Foxy was watching the rookie intently. He didn't seem to be too comfortable in a pack. Lightning was in front of him, and Foxy was watching him as well.

* * *

As the night grew darker, Foxy could tell that something wasn't right. All the other cars were trying to avoid the rookie, number 53.

What happened next shocked everyone.

One of the cars in front of the rookie wanted to pass, and his back bumper just clipped the guy. Startled, the he looked frantically for an escape. He dove for the hole that had been made-which another car was going for at the exact same time. The two collided with a screeching of metal, and soon, others were crashing into them, loud bangs thundering across the track. The spectators and Foxy gasped as the smoke from their tires filled the racetrack, making it hard to see.

The flagger waved the yellow flag, but it was too late.

He wasn't able to be seen because of the smoke, and one after another, more cars plowed through the smoke, crashing into the pile with ringing bangs and loud screeches.

The only ones who were able to avoid it were Lightning, Junior, and another rookie, one racing for Apple. He was a more seasoned rookie then the one who had caused the pileup, and knew to slow down and swerve around the mayhem.

Back in the pits, Foxy's eyes were wide with horror, staring out at the crash.

Cars had flipped onto their roofs, hoods, or had rolled multiple times and ended up on their wheels in the grass. Still others had spun out in a circle and gone into the wall. The rookie, the poor rookie wasn't moving, and his eyes were blocked by another racer, halfway on his hood.

Foxy shook her head repeatedly, all the while backing up. When she was clear of the others, she raced for Lightning's trailer, her eyes beginning to well up with frightened tears.

Never had she thought a crash this big would have happened. Finding his trailer locked up tight, she stupidly realized that she didn't know the pass-code to open it. She instead chose to dart to her trailer, where she punched in her code and was let inside. There, in the safety of her beanbag chair, she curled up under the blanket and wept, the horrific images of cars leaking oil, flipped upside down, and severely mangled flashing across the inside of her eyelids like some gruesome murder movie. She didn't know how long she lay there, only that she began wishing that Lightning was all right.

A while later, she was just beginning to calm down when a thumping at the door made her jump and shriek in surprise.

"Foxy, are you all right?"

The voice sounded worried, and she wiped her tears away before replying, "I'm all right."

"Were you in there the entire race?"

"N-No. Just after the crash." She heard her voice shake, and bit her lip. Would they notice?

There was a pause, then she was able to hear whispering. She wasn't able to catch what was being said, but was sure that there was at least two voices. "Foxy, that crash-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied quickly, and heard more whispering.

"All right, well did you want to come to the afterparty? I won."

Foxy sat back in her beanbag chair, surprised. She was talking to Lightning.

Sensing her hesitation, he asked if he could come in.

"Sure."

The ramp lowered, and he rolled in. He nudged her gently, seeing her expression. "You all right?" He asked quietly, and she looked down. He sighed, and pulled her closer to his fender in a tight hug. "Foxy, listen. Nobody knew that was going to happen, not even me. I don't even think the rookie knew what was happenin-"

"Lightning, h-he wasn't moving!" She whispered before pressing her face into his fender, whimpering.

"I know he wasn't. I went to see if he was all right and he just got shaken up a little. Nothing too bad. Everyone else is getting checked out right now." His voice was quiet, and Foxy had never heard it this low before.

"H-How'd they let you in to see him?"

"His pit is next to ours. If you would've stayed, you would have noticed how upset all the forklifts got over there."

She whimpered and shook her head for an answer, and Lightning hugged her more tightly. "I know, you panicked and ran. I would've done the same thing if I were you."

"B-But the ones who were upside down, and on the grass, and smashed into the wall..." She couldn't continue, and her eyes started welling up with tears again.

"The last I heard, the only one seriously injured was Rodney Hammerstein. He got pretty dented, and hit the wall front first. He's the one they're really worried about at the moment." He replied, picking her up and cradling her with a tire against his fender, at the same time rolling backwards down the ramp and closing it. He took her back to his trailer, hiding her below his fender, trying to save her some dignity. He set her down in his bed, where she crawled under the covers instantly after taking her shoes off. "Get some sleep. It's late, and I'll be back soon. I've got to go give that stupid talk-thing." He replied in a low voice before nuzzling her gently. He turned on the neons and the moon roof, and shut the ramp, leaving her alone.

* * *

For a while, she just watched the neon lightning bolts change color, thinking over what she had seen. Then, she looked up and took notice of all the stars that also changed color. She rolled onto her back and watched the colors circulate from green to yellow to blue and back again.

When she heard the ramp lowering, she looked towards it, only to see Lightning rolling in, covered in confetti. He shook it off before he rolled too far inside, and looked at Foxy.

"Feeling better?"

"A little bit."

Lightning drove over to the bed and climbed onto it, nudging his way under the blanket with her. He groped around until he found her, and pulled her close to his side.

She snuggled against him eagerly, and curled up against his fender.

"_I'm starin' out into the night, tryin' to hide the pain. I'm goin' to the place where love, and feelin' good don't ever cost a thing. And the pain ya feel's a different kinda pain. Well I'm goin' home. Back to the place where I belong. And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not runnin' from, no I think you've got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home. Well I'm going home. The miles are getting longer it seems, the closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you, but your love remains true, and I don't know why. You always seem to give me another try. So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong. And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from, no I think you've got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me, but these places and these faces are getting old. Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it all. You just might get it all, and then some ya don't want. Be careful what you wish for, 'cause ya just might get it all, yeah. Ohh, well I'm goin' home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not runnin' from, no I think ya got me all wrong, and I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old. I said these places and these faces are gettin' old, so I'm going home. I'm going home._"

As Lightning finished the low song, he turned to Foxy to find her curled up, sleeping quietly. He smiled and pulled her closer before settling down onto the mattress and drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside his trailer, the others were in high spirits because of the win.

"_Dum-de-de-dum-de-de-dum-de-de-dum-de-de-dum-de-de- dada, dum-de-de-dum-de-de-dum-de-de-dum-de-de-dum-de-de- dadadada._"

Sheriff and Doc started singing 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' because the country station they were both tuned in to was playing it.

"_Well I walk into the room, passin' out hundred dollar bills, and it kills, and it thrills, like the horns on my Silverado grille. And I buy the bar a double round of Crown, and everybody's gettin' down, an' this town ain't ever gonna be the same! 'Cause I saddle up my horse, and I ride into the city, I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls they are so pretty. Ridin' up an' down Broadway on my old stud Leroy, an' the girls say, 'SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!' Everybody says, 'SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!' Well I don't give a dang about nothin', I'm singin' an' bling-blingin' while the girls are drinkin'. Long necks down! An' I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade, or your freak parade. I'm the only John Wayne left in this town! And I saddle up my horse, an' I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls they are so pretty. Ridin' up an' down Broadway, on my old stud Leroy, an' the girls say, 'SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!' Everybody says, 'SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!'_"

The others laughed as they listened to the two, wondering how the town's Doctor and Sheriff could have _ever_ found this song.

"_I'm a thoroughbred, that's what she said, in the back of my truck bed, as I was gettin' buzzed, on suds, out on some back country road. We were flyin' high, fine as wine, havin' ourselves a Big an' Rich time. An' I was goin', just about as far as she'd let me go._"

Sheriff chuckled once he had finished that part, but continued to sing along, in too good of a mood to change the station.

"_But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation had me beggin' for salvation all night long! So I took her out giggin' frogs, introduced her to my old bird dog, an' sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of, an' we made love! An' I saddled up my horse an' I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise, 'cause the girls they are so pretty. Ridin' up an' down Broadway, on my old stud Leroy an' the girls say, 'SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!' Everybody says, 'SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!' What, what? 'SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!' Everybody says, 'SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY.'_"

When the song was done, the duo chuckled and looked up as they reached the hotel they would be staying at. "This looks like the place." Sheriff replied, and the group went to check in.

Foxy and Lightning, meanwhile, were fast asleep.

**The majority of the songs are in this one, so that's why it seems to be so long. There's only going to be one other chapter to this one, so it'll come tomorrow. See you guys soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

When Fillmore went to lower the ramp to Foxy's trailer, he saw the blanket tossed onto the beanbag chair, but no Foxy. He asked the others if they had seen her, and they all shook their hoods. "That means that we left her there, man!"

"Now Fillmore, I'm sure that she's here. She's probably with Lightning or under her chair, or hidin' somewhere."

Lightning, who had been able to hear everything after he was startled awake, yawned widely. "She's in the trailer with me, guys. It's all good." He yawned again, and the others sighed.

"See, Fillmore? She's all right." Flo replied with a smile, and Fillmore nodded before wishing the others a good night and rolling up to his room. He was glad that they hadn't left Foxy in the middle of Texas. Who _knows_ what could have happened to her there? Satisfied, he crawled onto the mattress and yawned before settling down and falling asleep. The others did the same, until the entire hotel was quiet, including the parking lot, where Foxy and Lightning were.

The next morning, Foxy awoke with a jolt, a shuddering gasp, and the crash from the night before playing in her mind.

"Foxy, you all right?"

Her head whipped around to find Lightning already awake and watching her worriedly.

"Yeah... bad dream." She replied breathlessly, still looking around anxiously.

"Was it about the crash?" Lightning asked, nudging her with his hood.

She bit her lip and looked down, noticing the blanket was wrapped around her. She tried to untangle it, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Foxy, tell me." He replied seriously, and she sighed.

"Fine. It was. Happy?"

"No, I'm not. And I can tell that it's really bothering you. You were up pretty much the entire night."

Foxy drew back as she looked at him, shock and surprise written across her face.

"You're forgetting that I'm a racer. We're in tune with everything that's happening, even when we're half asleep."

Foxy sighed, then nodded. "All right, you got me. I could barely sleep at all last night. I was too worried about that crash. Like, what if that rookie, number 53, gets thrown out for that? What if Rodney isn't okay? Ohh, what if none of the others are either, an-"

"Foxy, put a tire in it for a minute, and relax." Lightning interrupted, placing his tire over her face.

"Umm, Light?" Her voice came out mumbled, but Lightning caught it.

"Yeah?"

"Your tire is sort of squashing my face."

"Sorry." He replied, setting it down. "Now. That better?"

Foxy nodded wordlessly, then sighed.

"This is _racing_ we're talking about. Crashes are a part of racing, Foxy. They're going to happen sooner or later. You've just got to hope for the best and keep on pushing through."

"I know, but it just looked so... like it belonged in a gruesome movie where everyone gets killed by the huge lumberjack who kills everything in sight!"

Lightning backed up and blinked in surprise. "A _lumberjack_? Foxy, you need to lay off the scary movies."

"It's just an analogy!" She cried, then flopped down facefirst into the mattress. She mumbled something Lightning couldn't catch, then sighed.

"Why don't you just go back to bed, Foxy. We're not going to get there any faster then if you were awake." Lightning replied, hearing her yawn.

"Probably a good idea, Light." She scurried under the blanket she had recently extracted herself from, and Lightning petted her gently.

Lightning didn't realize that he too fell asleep, and was startled awake by the sound of the ramp lowering. "Huh?"

"We're home, kid." Doc chuckled, giving him a raised eyelid and grin.

"Oh." He yawned widely. "Great." He looked to his right, where Foxy was quivering and whimpering under the blanket. "Foxy? Hey, Foxy. Time to wake up."

She shouted 'NO!' at the top of her lungs, then shrieked and fell on the floor, bringing the blanket with her.

Lightning lifted the blanket off her, and peered underneath. "Foxy, you all right?"

"I'm fine now that you've successfully woken me up." She replied with a yawn, and Lightning threw the blanket back onto the bed.

"The crash again?"

She nodded, and he scooped her onto his hood. "Then I know what will help. I'll get Fillmore, Mater, and Ramone to come with us to Wheel Well, and we'll all get drunk to celebrate my win. How's that sound?"

Foxy had to smile at his eagerness, but shook her hood all the same. "No, you guys go ahead. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Too bad." With that, he called to the three, who eagerly agreed, and soon they were heading up to Wheel Well.

They reached it in no time at all, and Foxy suddenly knew why he had brought her along. "No. I'm not singing."

"Aww, come on, Foxy!"

"I told you, no."

"All right, then at least have a drink."

"I know your tricks, Lightning McQueen. You'll get me drunk, and then I'll be more then happy to sing. So no."

"All right, fine. How about just one drink? I promise."

Foxy sighed, then finally agreed.

He passed her one, and when she had finished it, he passed her another, which she readily drank.

"Hey, man, I thought she only wanted-"

Lightning silenced him with a hiss and a grin, and Ramone began snickering.

"I see what you're up to. I like it!"

"Hey, Foxy, you wanna do some karaoke?"

"Suuure!" She replied, making the others laugh.

"Told you." Lightning muttered to Ramone with a grin.

Foxy picked out a song, and sat on Lightning's hood.

"_Well she's got her daddy's car and she cruised through the hamburger stand now. Seems she forgot all about the library like she told her old man now. And with the radio blastin', goes cruisin' just as fast as she can now._"

The others joined her for the chorus, laughing. "_An' she'll have fun, fun, fun, 'till her daddy takes the T-bird away._"

Foxy stopped singing, letting the guys do their part.

"_Fun, fun, fun, 'till her daddy takes the T-bird away._"

Foxy picked up her part of the song, beginning to sway with the music. "_Well the girls can't stand her 'cause she walks, looks, and drives like an ace now!_"

"_You walk like an ace now, you walk like an ace!_"

"_She makes the Indy 500 look like a Roman chariot race, now._"

"_You look like an ace now, you look like an ace._"

"_A lotta guys try to catch her but she leads 'em on a wild goose chase now!_"

"_You drive like an ace now, you drive like an ace._"

"_And she'll have fun, fun, fun 'till her daddy takes the T-bird away!_"

"_Fun, fun, fun 'till her daddy takes the T-bird away._"

Foxy and the others made a pretty good 'Beach Boys' impersonation, with the exception of one being a completely different gender. During the interlude, Foxy went for another drink, and came back with it, still humming along to the melody.

"_Well you knew all along that your dad was gettin' wise to you now._"

"_You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied._"

"_And since he took your set of keys you've been thinkin' that your fun is all through now._"

"_You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied._"

"_But you can come along with me, 'cause we gotta lotta things to do now!_"

"_You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied._"

"_And we'll have fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-bird away!_"

"_Fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-bird away._"

"_And we'll have fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-bird away!_"

"_Fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-bird away._"

Foxy provided the humming, while the others continued.

"_Fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away, fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away, fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away, fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away, fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away, fun fun, now that daddy took the T-bird away, fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away, fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away._" As the music faded, so did the group's voices until they stopped.

"That was pretty good! Now let's see if we can do another!"

And so the group sang until nearly all of them were drunk, Mater being the exception. He didn't find the taste of alcohol particularly interesting.

When Sheriff came up to chase them out, he laughed at the sight.

Foxy was lying flat out on the floor, drunkenly singing the Beach Boys-and hitting all the right notes. She was holding an almost-empty bottle, an alcoholic beverage, no doubt. The others were singing along from various points in the room, obviously quite drunk as well.

What Sheriff was now laughing loudly about however, wasn't the sight of it all. It was the way they sounded. They all sounded like they could be a genuine 'Beach Boys' impersonation group.

"_I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's givin' me excitations. I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's givin' me excitations._"

As Foxy sang the lead, he watched as the others sang backup.

"This is beyond insane." Sheriff replied, then backed up and went to go get the others. Soon enough, the group at Wheel Well had an audience, and didn't notice.

"This is _really_ entertaining." Sally laughed, watching as Lightning picked Foxy up and she slid out of his grasp.

"You said it." Flo replied, laughing fondly as she watched.

"I'll admit, it is very funny, but we will need to get them home. We can't just sit up here and watch them all night." Doc replied, chuckling as he watched Foxy do a drunken somersault.

"All right, you get the human, I'll get the others."

As soon as Doc picked her up, Foxy changed songs. He nearly dropped her in surprise as she began belting out the opening lyrics to 'Barbra Ann'.

The others who were watching laughed. This just got better and better.

As she continued singing, the others who were drunk sang with her. Sheriff had an almost impossible task ahead of him. Doc rolled out of Wheel Well with Foxy on his hood, wanting to try something.

When the others followed out after her singing, in a straight line, Sheriff chuckled.

"This is too easy." Sally laughed, watching the line of singing drunken cars follow after Foxy.

"It'll only get harder. We'll have to split them up somehow." Flo replied, watching as Ramone used his hydraulics to bounce up and down. She shook her hood with a sigh, and when they reached the town, Foxy started in on 'Kokomo'.

"That's enough, you're done now." Doc chuckled, quickly placing a tire over her face to prevent her from singing.

It was as though a spell had been broken, because the others shook their hoods, then looked around. Flo led Ramone inside, Sally doing the same with Lightning. However, it seemed as though Lightning was a little _too_ enthusiastic about the arrangements, judging by the way that he kept nudging her in the rear bumper to hurry up.

Doc deposited Foxy off inside Fillmore's, the bus following along behind him. Just to be safe, Doc placed a piece of duct tape across Foxy's mouth. "Safety precautions." He explained, then chuckled at the expression she gave the tape. She was trying to see it, and kept moving her mouth this way and that. "It's duct tape, nothing special. Now go to bed, Foxy." He ruffled her hair and left the cone, glancing back with his mirrors. He saw her lay down in her bean bag chair, and Fillmore lay beside her. At last, there was peace and quiet once more.

The next morning, when the sun was shining, Foxy opened her eyes sleepily, and instantly cringed and moaned at the bright light hitting her eyes. She had an awful hangover from the night before, and could barely remember anything. "Turn off the lights, I've got a killer hangover." She grumbled-or tried to.

When she heard the long mumble, she looked down and tried to open her mouth. It wouldn't budge. She sighed, getting up unsteadily and wandering outside.

"Hey, Foxy, you have a-Holy crap! Bondage!" Lightning exclaimed, pointing at Foxy.

Foxy looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the bondage. The others laughed, and Doc rolled over.

"Kid, it's not bondage. I put it there, that way there wouldn't be any more singing."

"Singing?"

"Mmm?"

Doc chuckled, looking over at Foxy. "Yeah, singing. You five sure were puttin' on a show up at Wheel Well last night."

Foxy facepalmed, and Doc chuckled. "So I can take this off now?" Foxy asked. Well, tried to.

"What was that?" Lightning snickered.

Foxy's ears went back, and she gave him a glare. She ripped it off as fast as she could, then cringed. "Ahh..."

Doc and Lightning laughed and the three went over to Flo's, Foxy still griping about the duct tape and everyone singing.

**How was that for an ending! I love Light's 'Bondage!' line. XD**


End file.
